The Catastrophe
by emmmaaa
Summary: This is a story about two races of Vampires that are meant to be separated. This does not seem to bother Catarina though.This is about vampires but it is NOTHING like Stephenie Meyer's books. Please read and review, this is really just an experiment.
1. Sudden Turbulence

A/N: HI!!! This is my new attempt at a story! So far I really don't like it. But tell me what you think, love it hate, whatever just tell me.

FYI:

Invivsanbers: are vampires who drink from the dead, these vampires have cool, pale skin, and are found to be more alluring

Vivsanbers: are vampires who drink from living humans. They are warm, can tan, blush, and are repelled by the Invivsanbers

The two races do not intersect. You are born into your race and you stick with it.

WARNING: SOME MATERIAL IS KINDA SLEEZY, I PERSONALLY LIKE THIS PART

) enjoy!

* * *

Sudden Turbulence

I was difficult, trying to explain to my friends why I was leaving them. I had to edit my story to the point where I worried I had told different versions to different friends. Mostly they were all extremely sad that I was going. I even had to lie about my destination, in order to protect myself. I had registered a small P.O. Box in Florence if they wished to contact me, but other than that I cut myself off from them completely.

I was on the plane now, soaring 50,000 feet above the Atlantic Ocean, growing closer to my homeland with each passing minute. I flicked my flame red hair impatiently and checked my watch. I had three _more_ hours to wait. I yearned for Italy and wished to come back for decades now. Of course I had to wait until I was summoned, it would be considered rude to return before you were told. The frivolous rulings of The Order made it so.

When The Order sent me to America, I was shocked. There were fewer than 200 Vivsanbers there, it didn't seem like a big enough problem. I protested profusely, but in the end I was sent to California to control their population. None of them could stand the attraction of a Invivsanber so it was relatively easy. I ended up taking advantage of my position, taking bigger risks. I made human friends even, something that was completely unacceptable according to The Order.

It was strange for me, being a complete foreigner. I found myself repelled by the alieness of America. I refused to convert to their ways. I never bought American clothing, or an American car. I stuck to my customs and traditions. Of course it was fun for me. I became wildly experimental, something The Order hopefully would not find out. I fidgeted in my seat as the plane lurched due to sudden turbulence.

I was brought back to the present then. I turned to look at the boy next to me. He was young, maybe seventeen or so and reasonably good looking. He had tussled dirty blonde hair with a set of baby blues, I was a real sucker for baby blues.

I caught his expression, lust. I couldn't resist the smirk. He was cute, I decided to make his day. I leaned down to get something from my bag careful to arch my body so my chest was facing him and then extended my arm to rustle through my purse. He got a prize winning look at my boobs, I got an ego trip and some chapstick. When I sat up again, with the chapstick in my hand, he was still staring shamelessly. I decided to have some more fun, I needed_ something _to spice the next three hours up.

"Are you okay?" I asked him in a concerned voice. He snapped out of his revere.

"Oh. I'm fine. Why do you ask?" His fingers twitched nervously as he said this.

"Well you looked a little out of it, that's all." His cheeks suddenly added with a hue of pink. Cute.

"Oh I'm just tired," he explained, "this flight's been really long." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Totally. So what's bringing you to Italy?" I said attempting to strike up a conversation.

"Well actually I'm moving there."

"Really?" I asked, intrigued now. "What for?" He seemed to appreciate my interest.

"I decided that I wanted to take a year off before going to university, I heard that's acceptable in Europe..."

"It is," I interrupted.

"Well I've spent the past five years or so trying to master the language," he paused, "so I decided it's about time I put it to use." He flashed me a grin, which I returned with ease.

"I'm Michael by the way," he said while extending a hand. I took it.

"Catarina," I said with another smile. I paused to take in his physique. He had strong muscular arms and I guess from the way his shirt clung to him, that the rest of his body wasn't so bad either. His skin was tanned, a tan beginning to fade because summer was over. I caught a trace of freckles across the bridge of his nose that were about to vanish too, that is until he got to Italy. I had underestimated him, he was VERY attractive.

"So, what brings _you_ to Italy?" He asked, interrupting my oogling. I gave him a warm smile.

"It's my home," I said simply. He nodded in understanding.

"I know the feeling."

We fell into a comfortable silence, the two of us wrapped up in our own thoughts. I checked my watch again, two and a half hours to go. I decided to get more out of Michael.

"Hey, do you want to get a drink?" The drink cart had passed a long time ago and we weren't due for another set or refreshments for an hour or so. He, like myself, had an empty glass on his tray. I gave him a look I knew would make any man follow, which he did.

"Sure," he said while leading us to the back of the first class cabin. There was a screened off room where refreshments were held and to my luck, it was empty.

"What will you have?" He asked me politely while pouring himself a glass of champagne, something I wasn't sure he was allowed to have but I didn't comment on it.

"A glass or red would be wonderful thanks." It was more or an instinct that I drank red wine, I was accustomed to red fluids.

He handed me a glass and I gave him another warm smile before placing my lips to the brim. It was good wine, well it had to be if it was provided in the first class cabin. I found myself enjoying the taste more than usual. I gave it a swirl and looked at Michael, who was looking at me. I could see the hunger in his eyes and I decided now was the time.

I placed my glass on the counter and walked towards him, closing the space between us.

"Thanks for keeping me company," I said, giving him my most devilish smile.

"It was my pleasure," he said while putting down his own glass. I came to the conclusion he knew what I wanted.

I took once hand and placed it on his chest lightly, gently running my fingers across the contours of his abs, I had been right earlier. He snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me against him.

I bent my neck back to that he could bring his face to my own (he did happen to be considerably taller than I), and he did starting slowly and gently. The second his lips met mine I lost control. My lips moved with his greedily, he was just as hungry.

My hands rubbed up and down his chest as his slid down my hair, against my back, to my lower back where he let them rest. That is until he worked his way down to my ass.

I pushed my chest into his and smiled as his breath quickened. I lifted my arms and put them around this neck, pulling him closer…and closer. We had been consistently switching lips until he changed the pattern.

I moaned as his tongue slid across my lower lip, wanting permission to enter my mouth. I refused at first, he seemed to enjoy the challenge. He tried to get through the barrier of my lips, but I was persistent. I started to run my fingers down his spine and when I got half way down I parted my lips slightly, he rushed in.

He let out a not-so-quiet moan of pleasure when I investigated his mouth with my tongue. I knew that someone would come in to check on us after that but I didn't really care, I continued to give Michael my _full_ attention.

I was right of course, I heard the heels of the stewardess as she walked over to the refreshment room. She parted the curtains to find us in full make out, faces glued together, hands where they did not belong.

"OH my!" She exclaimed. I looked to see her covering her eyes with a hand. I slowly took my face an inch off Michael's, he didn't like that.

"Yes?" I asked her, not appreciating the interruption. It took her a while to answer.

"Oh um.. we shall be landing shortly, the pilot kindly requests that you return to your seats…immediately." Then she walked out, still not looking at us.

I turned my head to face Michael and looked up into the ocean abyss of his eyes. He stared down into mine.

"Shall we?" I asked him quietly. He didn't answer but grabbed my hand and lead us back to our seats. Once we were settled in I collected my belongings, ipod(one of the very few American things I gave into buying), chapstick, magazine, and stuffed them into my purse.

We still had about fifteen minutes before the plane landed. So when I was sure no one was looking a kissed the side of Michael's neck. He turned ever so slightly so that my lips might meet his. My lips pulled back into a smile.

I really liked this boy, I wanted to run into him again sometime. I quickly scribbled down the number of my Italian cell and handed it too him.

"Call me sometime," I said with a dazzling smile. He gave me one in return.

"Will do," he said in a tone that assured me he would. He ran a finger down cheek and across my lips, I parted them gently.

Then I was off the plane, and Michael was gone. I had already retrieved my bags, there were nine or so, and was in the hired car on my way to The Residence.

The Residence was a neutral point between the two races, anyone could stay there. However, they were assigned specific floors to prevent damage control. It was one of the most beautiful buildings in Florence, it was once a Ritz Carlton and then bought by The Order, they kept the staffing and accommodations the same.

As the car pulled up to the front, under the awning, the driver got out and opened the door for me, I thanked him quietly. My luggage was taken to my room by a bell boy and I slipped him a tip.

In The Residence one does not have to check in, every one knows who you are, so there is absolutely no point. I walked into the main lobby which was decked with fountains along the side and enclosed lounging areas. They were filled with a mix of vampires in animated conversation, that is, until I walked by. I heard my name over and over again. It was funny to me how, after thirty years, they all still remembered me.

Things had changed since I had last been here. The color scheme had gone from burgundies and crude golds to a series of black and white, to contrast the opposing natures of the two races represented here was my guess.

I was lucky to be wearing only those two colors, because it appeared that was all one wore here and I wanted to make an impression my first day back. I would have to bend the fashion laws later but now there were more pressing matters to attend to.

For example, my ex lover Giovanni making his way across the lobby to interfere with my path. I didn't stop for him.

He looked the same, pale skin contrasting with his ebony hair. It was slicked back, something he must of picked up while I was gone. He wore a light black sweater and white jeans. He was still fashion challenged, or trying desperately to fit in with the Euro trash look.

"Catarina," he called while walking beside me. As I said, I didn't plan on stopping for him.

"I have missed you so! What brings you back to Florenza?" Giovanni said, already knowing the answer.

"I was summoned."

"Well of course." We were in the elevator now, I pressed the door close button in hopes it might close on him, it didn't.

He took advantage of the enclosed space and placed his hands on both of my shoulders I shrugged them off.

"Catarina," he paused looking into my eyes, "what's wrong?" He asked me while tracing a finger down my face. I removed it.

"Nothing's wrong, but you're getting on my nerves," I stated in evident annoyance.

"You must be tired from your long flight…you can come take a rest in my room," he assured me with a smirk.

"You're still the disgusting creature you once were. I guess I should have expected as much." I let out a sigh of frustration. The elevator doors opened, I got out and he followed as I walked down the hall.

"You used to _like_ this 'disgusting creature,'" he said with a smirk, "surely this much has not changed." I could detect the worry in his voice.

"I never liked you Giovanni, I just used your body for sex." With that I closed the door in his face.

Tonight I was going to be reintroduced to the vampire community, and I needed to look fabulous. I had selected a completely backless black dress that clung to my waist and was cut to show just the right amount of cleavage. This wasn't going to help Giovanni with the hit to his ego he received early.

I was putting on my black stilettos when a knock came at my door. I threw it open to see Ariana.

"Ariiiii!" I said as I gave her a suffocating hug.

"Rina! I missed you so much!" She hugged me back with equal force.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back????" She demanded with a pout.

"I thought no one would care," I said this honestly, when I was exiled to America no one had even tried to contact me.

"Rina I wrote you so many emails but you never replied," she complained to me.

"I never got any emails…" I said mostly to myself. Of course I realized then that The Order had prevented them from going through, I could not help but be a little angry.

"Well that's strange," she said. I nodded my head in agreement. We still had an hour or so before the party began so I decided we needed to catch up.

"Ari tell me what's happened while I was gone! I feel so far behind." Ari smiled. I took a second to observe the changes in her. She had a slight tan, something only a Vivsanber could achieve. Her hair was still a mousy brown but it had been and was now pushed up into a knot on top of her head. She had the same emerald green eyes as me and hers were sparked with curiosity. She was wearing a white dress, clean, French cut. She noticed me staring.

"Yes I switched to French while you were gone," she noted for my benefit, "they fit my form better, I just can't believe it took my SUCH a long time to discover it!"

"Well I think it looks fantastic on you," I gave her an approving smile.

"You don't look so bad yourself Rina." I murmured my thanks.

"So Ari, can you please explain the black and white thing to me?" This had been really bothering me, I felt like I had been shoved into an experimental community of The Order.

"Oh well this is extremely new," she began, "it's only been here for a year now. The order decided that the races should openly claim to which they belong. White was assigned to the Vivsanbers, they find white to represent the life choice of their eating habits. To the Invivsanbers," she pointed a finger at me, "black to represent the dead in their eating habits. They have been heavily enforcing this, they claim it's an "honest way" to go about the community. I think it's a load of rubbish."

"Definitely, what are we now, communists?" I asked jokingly. She didn't find it funny.

"Rina, it's been really hard here, in fact I'm leaving The Residence in a month." My jaw dropped.

"You're _leaving?_ You can't just leave The Residence! It's illegal or something!" I was completely shocked.

"I asked for a mission in Asia somewhere and they gave it to me. You're lucky you know," she pointed out, "you haven't joined yet, you can get out of this without being scorned by the community." She said in a melancholy tone.

"Maybe you're right," I said slowly, "I can't imagine being a part of…_this_." She nodded silently.

I checked the time and knew we needed to leave. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the bed.

"Ari we should talk after this, okay? But tonight, let's have some fun!" She smiled enthusiastically.

"Yes, lets." We stalked out of the room and into the elevator to ride the eight floors down until we arrived in the lobby. We held hands as we walked to the event room in the east wing. When we reached it I stopped her.

"Ari, is there anything I should watch out for tonight?" I asked nervously.

"Yes the two new guys. Mik and Riccardo. Mik's from America he came today in fact, and Riccardo was just introduced to the community. They're both…extremely attractive." She giggled, enjoying a memory.

"Well that's good because I need some fulfillment." She let out a sigh.

'Here we go _again_," she said her voice thick with implements. I gave her my best smile and guided her into the room.

When we hit the floor all eyes turned to us. I recognized most of the faces. There was not a single male in the room who did not have his eyes caressing me from a distance, it was ironic because I had slept with most of them at one point or another. Ari and I immediately began to blend into the array of blacks and whites present and soon I found myself enjoying the party exponentially.

After an hour had passed Ari pulled me across the room to meet Mik and Riccardo who were receiving greetings from the crowd. They had their backs to us so Ari tapped on them angrily. The first to turn I learned was Riccardo. He was easily the most attractive man I had every seen. The creamy coffee skin of his face was framed by gorgeous chocolate hair. His eyes were the same chocolate brown of his hair, tantalizing. On his face was plastered a beautiful grin.

I knew I wanted him, but for some reason I wanted more than just his body. I liked his smile, the way he talked. He was enjoyable and sociable. Of course I could never do anything with him. It was against the laws of the two races. Just because The Residence was a neutral place did not mean the rest of the world was. I looked at him with curiosity and hunger, I saw the same things reflected in his eyes. We stared at each other.

We stared until Ari had captivated Mik's attention and brought him over to meet me. I was horrified to discover that I already knew this man.

"Well hello, Catarina," he said with a wolfish smile. I grimaced. This was not going to be a pleasant evening any longer.

* * *

PLEASE

REVIEW!!!!!!


	2. The Endeavor

please reviewwwww!!

and tell me what you'd like to see more or less of

i'll love you forever and ever!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

The Endeavor

"Michael," I greeted between gritted teeth. Ari gave me a confused look.

"Have you two have met before?" She asked curiously. My eyes narrowed on their own accord.

"Oh yes," he stated, "we _met _on the plane." He gave Ari a smile that hinted at the true nature of our meeting. He winked one azure eye at me, and I groaned under my breath.

Ari gave me a look that screamed, _please don't tell me you screwed him._ I shook my head lightly in her direction and she gave a sigh of relief.

I hated being fooled with. I knew now that he had known what I was all along. How could I have been so oblivious? Why did I not wonder why I wasn't attracted to the smell of his blood and the fact I couldn't hear the sound of his heart beat? I was stupid, that's why. I felt violated, I didn't like losing control of a situation.

I decided to make the best of the circumstances. I gave him a dazzling grin, his eyebrows became knitted together. He obviously had not prepared for this.

"Oh yes, I think I remember seeing you, _somewhere_. Maybe in coach." His grin vanished in an instant. He dared not correct me, for that would admit that he had fornicated with an Invivsanber, which would be disastrous for his reputation. His eyes scrutinized me, furious. I gave him another vague smile.

"Well I dare say," Riccardo interjected then, "that you certainly have a demeaning nature Miss Catarina." I had temporarily forgotten about him. My head turned so that my greedy eyes could take in his presence, I smirked slightly.

"Me? Oh no, I simply point out everyone else's shameful acts." He seemed to appreciate my words and let out a brief chuckle. I could hear Michael snarl in a warning, he apparently did not appreciate being mocked by the pair of us.

That would have been considered rude, but he was new so I allowed it. Ari on the other hand did little to hide her shock.

My eyes returned to Riccardo and I found him scanning my body with his eyes. He knew I could see this but didn't look away which I appreciated this immensely. I didn't think it should be disgraceful to admire something you like. I knew I certainly didn't care if he caught _me_ staring at _him_.

On a whim I grabbed his hand and lead him over to an empty couch. He didn't protest as I pushed him down and sat myself next to him, angling my body to face his. I wanted to learn more.

"So Riccardo, talk to me. Where are you from?" I asked tentatively.

"I'm actually from America too, Colorado. But I've lived in Vienna all my life. That wafer over there," he jerked a thumb in Michael's direction, "is my cousin, but he begged me not to tell anyone. I bet you can imagine how interesting it was for us when we discovered we were both vampires," he said with a weak laugh.

"Why are you telling me then, I mean why are you admitting your relation?" This perplexed me. By nature vampires tended to keep secrets to themselves. Gossip was not favored among our kind.

His chocolate orbs looked into mine sending an electric current through my body.

"I'm telling you, because I trust you," he said simply. I gave a nod. He could trust me with this.

"So tell me something…." He began.

"Yes?"

"What _did_ you two do on that plane?" His eyebrows rose, to convey his curiosity. I let out a sigh.

"I was stupid, not clearly thinking, the flight was long and I was bored," I said unthinkingly trying to explain my actions, "I thought he was just a human..." Riccardo gave a concerned look.

"So I led him to the back of the cabin and hooked up with him," I said with a slight roll of my eye. _STUPID STUPID STUPID_.

He surprised me by breaking out into spasms of laughter.

"What?" I demanded, not appreciating his reaction. In fact I'd rather he'd be appalled than this. He continued laughing.

"WHAT!" He tried to control himself then.

"I'm sorry," he said between the laughter, "but your story and his story seem to differentiate a little."

"A little," I murmured, "how much is a little?"

"Well according to him," he cleared his throat slightly, "the two of you did a quickie in the lavatory." He eyes were cautious, waiting for my reaction.

"Wait…WHAT DID HE SAY??!?" My mind was reeling at the thought.

"Yeah, he said it's the best sex he's ever had. He also said it's true what they say about Invivsanber women." The shock was written clearly across my face, at this and I had to laugh. It was plainly absurd.

For a Vivsanber man, sleeping with an Invivsanber woman was considered to be extremely kinky. Apparently the mix of hot and cold was enthralling for them. Of course if knowledge of an Invivsanber woman doing this appeared she would be shunned and commonly called a whore. Further more, like everywhere else in the world, the vampire society was partial to men.

"Oh did he?" I said, trying to appear as nonchalant as I could. "Well I can't blame him for lying, he's not the first to have tried that." Riccardo did not seem to enjoy hearing this.

Reflexively I sought Michael out in the crowd with my eyes. He was mingling with a group of women Invivsanbers, I had to admit that the guy had nerve. But he was foolish beyond his wildest dreams.

Riccardo tried to regain my attention then.

"So… I heard you had just returned from a mission, where about?" I didn't really want to answer that question, it was awkward for me, explaining that I had been sent to kill his kind.

"Um, California…" I said nervously. He looked shocked.

"There are Vivsanbers there?" I nodded.

"There were more than The Order anticipated. In fact they kept me there for three decades before summoning me back." I tried to seem proud to be taken on such an important mission. He saw through my façade.

"That must have been difficult for you, to be away from Italy for all that time," he mused quietly. "Were you the only one of your kind there?" I nodded slowly. I turned my head slightly, so that he wouldn't be able to catch my expression.

To my extreme surprise, he lifted a finger to my chin and turned it to face him. It was intensely warm and extremely pleasant. I looked straight into the mahogany irises of his eyes. His eyes burned into mine.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," he said remorsefully. He didn't remove his finger from my chin, and I didn't react to his statement, worried the moment would be ruined. We didn't look away from each other, his dark stare sending currents through my body. Of course Ari picked this time to come and steal me away. I watched from the corner of my eye as she came bounding up to us.

"Catarina! You must come see Gaspard! He's French, and he really likes the way I dress!" Reluctantly I turned my head to face her, Riccardo's finger dropped slowly. I saw in Ari's eyes that she was accessing the situation. Now if she had done that before she walked over here…..

"Ari that's wonderful! I'll come find you in a minute," I promised her.

"Okay!" Then she sauntered off, content to return to Gaspard.

"Your friend sure knows how to make an impression," he commented calmly. I gave him a nod and wide spread smile in agreement.

He commented further more saying, "I can see why you two are friends, you both do exactly that." If I could have blushed, I would have. Instead I smirked.

"It seems like we're not the only ones who have that ability," I commented vaguely. Now he smirked too.

It felt strange for me, being with him. I was tempted to do so many things, yet I would be happy just to talk to him for hours. But of course this feeling of mine needed to go, before I did something REALLY stupid. The fact that I could imagine him wanting to even consider being with me was absurd. Even more so because I had just met the guy.

I suddenly remembered that I was supposed to go meet Gaspard. I felt guilty, as much as I wanted to make Ari happy, I also wanted to stay here and stare at Riccardo. So I decided. I can have anything I want, so why not both? I pulled him up and led him through the crowd with me to find Ari.

Of course I found her chatting away with two other girls as well as Gaspard. I had to admit he was pretty attractive. He had dirty blond hair that covered his eyes. They were gold, captivating. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off Ari, it made me smile inside. I was happy for her.

I realized sometime later that she didn't need me turned to Riccardo.

"Would you like to go outside?" I asked him quietly. His eyebrows knitted together.

"Go outside, with you?" As I had feared he obviously wanted to disassociate himself from me. Reflexively I bit my lip and nodded. To my astonishment, his eyes cast me an endearing look, gentle but full of significance, it made my insides quiver.

"I'd love to," he said with an infectious grin and then led me to the balcony.

* * *

We'd been here for quite awhile. We were leaning over the banister and conversing casually.

The balcony looked over the pool, which was empty but served as both an accessory and a mirror of the sky. Behind the pool lay a mountain side covered with country homes and hiking trails. Above us a full moon shined down in all its radiance. The atmosphere was both tranquil and striking. This was the reason I came out here. The light was enticing and made Riccardo look more like an angel than anything else.

The moon's glow reflected off his skin and his face was hidden in the shadows of his hair. His eyes however, were completely alive within the shadows. Glimmering in the night, more beautiful than the moon. I found myself staring at his features as I listened.

"Catarina I must thank you," he said sincerely.

"What ever for?" I asked him, mystified as to what he meant.

"Well before I met you, I found The Residence to bore me," he paused to turn out to face the hillside, "I wondered to myself if this life, the neutral life, was really any better from what I'd come from.

"I had been raised with the bigotry of others of my kind. So when I was summoned it came as a shock to me. Surely someone raised with the biases I had could never be allowed to set foot here, yet for some reason I was. I still wonder why…" He dazed off temporarily, lost in his thoughts.

"I guess what I'm trying to say," he elucidated, returning to his statement, "is that by meeting you, I have come to realize that your kind and my kind are more similar than I'd thought. You have helped erase some of the tension I felt in coming here.

"I will admit that tonight I came to this event as a test. To see if I could blend in with the others. I had desperately hoped I would not be the black sheep, no offense," he made a gesture to my clothing and I rolled my eyes to assure him it was fine, "in this crowd. So Catarina thank you for being so kind to me. I can say now that I think, I think I've made the right choice in coming here."

He looked at me so earnestly then, so solemnly that I could not control my reaction. My hand traveled to his face, the one that was looking at me, and placed itself on his cheek. The warmth seemed to pulsate through him and into my own body through my fingers.

"I think you made the right choice too," was all I said. But beneath my hand I could feel the skin being pulled back to form one more tantalizing grin. And I knew the events of tonight, I could never be the same again.

* * *

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW 


End file.
